


The Red King and Queen

by Mpuppy5885



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Badass Marc Anciel, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Brother-Sister Relationships, CEO Tim Drake, HBIC Marc Anciel, HBIC Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mafia Family, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc and Marinette rule the school, Multi, Older Sister Clara Nightingale, Red King - Freeform, Red Queen - Freeform, Strong Marc Anciel, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), Uncle Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Lila Rossi thinks that she is the queen of the school, but what happens when the Red King and Queen come out of retirement?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Clara Nightingale/Original Female Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Prince Ali/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 1061
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Heading Straight to the Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pigtails are Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063828) by [para_dox_normal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal). 



Lila strutted into the school feeling like she was on top of the world. She has been gone for a week and now had a bunch of new lies to tell to keep her popularity. Walking into the classroom she expected that the entire class would flock to her to hear her stories, instead, everyone but Alya and Adrien looked scared. A few of the morons she called classmates had red buttons with a chess piece pinned to their clothes.

Stalking over to Alya she sat down and pulled up her kicked-puppy expression. “Alya what’s wrong and what’s with all the buttons?” She asked the reporter.

“I have no idea girl, no one will say anything about them or why they're all scared. Even Nino isn’t talking to me,” Alya said sadly.

Lila huffed and looked around the room trying to grab someone else’s attention.

Suddenly Sabrina’s phone chimes and everyone jumps. “Everyone is to report to the commons for the announcement,” Sabrina declared.

Everyone in class basically ran out of the classroom and into the commons. All of the other classes were already out and waiting. The class gathered in a corner and their friends from Ms. Mendeleiev’s class came over to the group. Some of them were also wearing red chess buttons.

“So have you guys heard that the Red King and Queen are coming back?” Mireille asked the gang as she toyed with her bishop button.

“The Red King and Queen?” Alya asked, looking very confused at the term.

“Right babe, I forget that you're just as new as Adrien when it comes to being at this school,” Nino said looking jumpy. “The Red King and Queen rule this school. They retired this year after getting the school on track, but now they’re coming back. They are royalty and they run this school like a chessboard, they’re the king and queen, then they each have two bishops, two knights, two rooks, and the rest of us are pawns. You know who is who by the buttons they wear.”

“Going against the King and Queen is social suicide, especially if you’re named public enemy number one. Just keep in line and you’re head down and you’ll survive, if not you're done. Rumors have it that the Red King and Queen are part of the mafia or a gang,” Kim added.

Lila glanced around at the people near her who were wearing buttons. Chloé, Nathaniel, Juleka, and Mireille had bishop buttons, Kagami, Adrien, Alix, and Antebellum had knight buttons, and Sabrina, Rose, Aurore, and Ryder had rook buttons. Why did these nobodies have these buttons and who were the king and queen?

“Oh you know I’m so embarrassed about this, I left my button at home,” Lila cried, putting her face in her hands and fake crying.

“What?” Nath asked, his eyes narrowing at the crying girl. “You have a button? Which one? As Nino said there’s only four bishops, four knights, and four rooks, and we have all of them here.”

Lila smirked behind her hands before looking up. “The queen decided that she didn’t want to come back and gave me the queen button, but in my rush, I must have left it at home.”

The group looked at her with different levels of disbelief.

Chloé scoffed as she filed her nails. “You’re really are stupid if you think we would believe that obvious lie. The Red Queen would never give up her power, especially not to the likes of you.”

Before anyone could speak up, everything went silent. In through the doors strode Marinette and Marc, but no one could believe their eyes when they walked in.

Marinette’s hair was down, her usual jacket was replaced by one in black, a knee-length blood-red dress, a leather black belt, and black heeled boots. In her hair was a blood-red headband with a queen’s crown on it.

Marc was still wearing his red hoodie, but now he had a black t-shirt under it, a blood-red studded belt, black jeans, his black boots, black leather gloves, and a blood-red choker with a king’s crown on it. His hair was down and his make-up was more bold than usual with red lips and a bold black cat-eye eye-liner.

Both of them had painted their nails in alternating blood-red and black.

“The King and Queen are back,” Marinette declared.


	2. Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Marc crush Lie-la's lies in front of the whole school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love this fic is getting. It has blown up more than I expected. You guys are the best.

Marc and Marinette walked up the stairs to the top of the landing and looked down on their kingdom.

“Listen up people, time to announce the new court,” Marc announced. “First up are the bishops, our left and right hands who advise us on what is needed. My bishops will be Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Mireille Caquet.”

“My bishops will be Chloé Bourgeois and Juleka Couffaine,” Marinette added. “Next are the knights who are our bodyguards. My knights will be Adrien Agreste and Tsurugi Kagami.”

“My knights are Alix Kubdel and Antebellum Rolling-Stone,” Marc said. “The rooks report to us on how people are doing and if anyone tries to spread rumors or lies about us. They tell us who to trust and who will become our enemies, they are our source of news. My rooks are Aurore Beauréal and Ryder Nightingale.”

“My rooks are Sabrina Raincomprix and Rose Lavillant,” Marinette declared. “This is our red court. Don’t even try trying to push your way in, we are not changing our minds on our court.”

Marc pulled a knife from his pocket and flicked the blade out. It was a four-inch rainbow blade with a black dragon carved on the handle. He used it to pick some dried ink and dirt from under his nails looking bored with the whole thing.

“We have a new public enemy number one, Lila Rossi. Lila is responsible for me getting expelled and then unexpelled, but she has lied too many times for us to ignore her crimes,” Marinette said, pulling out her knife. It was a four-inch silver blade and a black hander with red hearts on it. She pointed it at Lila with a dark glare on her face. “Anyone who is associated with Lila after now is on our list.”

“You think that you’re a queen Lila? You think your little threats are going to scare us off? Let us show you how real royalty responds to an enemy,” Marc snapped and suddenly Sabrina, Aurore, and Mireille were running to set up a projector and a screen to view the video. When it was done Marc looked at Aurore, “Play the video, Aurore.”

The video started with Aurore smiling at the camera. 

_“Hello everyone Aurore Beauréal from Cat and Bug News here and I have a story about school “celebrity” Lila Rossi,” Aurore added finger quotes around the word celebrity. “Lila Rossi I hope you know that there are cameras in this school.”_

_The video showed a clip of Lila snatching the test answers from Ms. Bustier’s desk, then a clip of her putting her necklace in Marinette’s locker, and finally of her just walking down the stairs and screaming._

_“Next we have interviews with all of Lila’s famous “friends”,” Aurore said._

_The video now had Jagged Stone sitting on a couch with Fang on his lap and Penny Rolling next to him._

_“Thank you for doing this interview, Mr. Stone._

_No problem little lady. Once my rockin niece Marinette and rolling daughter Antebellum asked me to do this for them how could I say no?_

_Anyway, do you know a Lila Rossi?_

_A who? I don’t know any Lelia. Penny, do I know any Lala?_

_No, you don’t know any Lila Rossi. Why do you ask Ms. Beauréal?_

_Well, Rossi claims to have gotten tinnitus from saving your kitten from a jumbo jet._

_A kitten? I don’t own any kitten. Except for Cat Noir, they're just not very rock n’ roll. Also, I have Fang and he would eat any cat that was in the house. And another thing no airport security would let a kitten or a teenage girl get anywhere near the runway._

_Well, she also said that to thank her for rescuing the kitten you wrote a song about her._

_What? I do not write songs about teenage girls I don’t know. The only women I have written songs about are my mom, Penny, Ladybug, my niece, and my daughter. Do you know how creepy it would be if I wrote a song about an underage girl that I have no family connection with?_

_Ms. Rossi said all this you say? Well looks like I need to get into contact with our lawyers, thank you Ms. Beauréal.”_

_Clara Nightingale appears on the screen next with a brunette with blue eyes next to her._

_“Hello, Ms. Nightingale and thank you for doing this interview._

_Oh, it’s no problem you see. When Ryder and Marinette ask for something, I can’t help but agree._

_Well, do you know a Lila Rossi? She claims to have helped you choreograph your dance videos and that she texts you all the time so you guys can hang out._

_Using my name to borrow fame, does she have no shame? She helps me choreograph? Don’t make me laugh. All of my moves for my videos both short and long, come from my fiancée Melody Song. The only teens that hang out with me are Marinette, Antebellum, and Ryder. Certainly not this outsider._

_Thank you for that Ms. Nightingale.”_

_The screen fades to black and then Prince Ali appears on the screen._

_“Thanks for doing this, your highness._

_Of course anything for a friend of Rose._

_So I have to ask, do you know a Lila Rossi? She says she helps you with your pollution charity and often travels to Achu to talk to you._

_I have no idea who this Lila Rossi is, but I can assure you that she does not come to Achu to talk with me. Also, I don’t have any charities that deal with pollution, only ones that deal with helping children who are stuck in hospitals for long periods of time. The only girls from France I have any connections to are Rose, my dear friend, Juleka Couffaine, Rose’s girlfriend that she introduced me to, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who designed some outfits for me after Rose showed me some of her amazing work. So no I do not know this Rossi, sorry._

_No problem your highness, it’s certainly no problem.”_

_The video cuts back to Aurore from the beginning. “So you see all these people she claims to know don’t have a clue who Lila Rossi is. Lila Rossi is nothing but a pathological liar,” Aurore says before the screen goes dark._

The Akuma class turns to stare at Lila, who is slowly turning different shades of red.

“Check Lila,” Marinette says with a smirk. “Your move.”


	3. A Hanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila tries to save face, but just ends up falling on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internet is back up and I live. Thank you so much for the love this fic got and I think that I have one more chapter to add before this is done. Again thank you guys so much for all the love! <3

Lila looked around at her classmates trying to find a sympathetic person, but no one was giving her any pity. In fact, they looked at her like she was the bringer of the black death. She thought about how she could get out of this. Sliding to her knees she started to fake cry into her hands.

“Marinette, how could you do this to me because you’re jealous that I have more connections than you? I already gave up on Adrien after you and Kagami threatened me, but now this, I think I need to go spend time with my boyfriend, Damian Wayne and best friend, Athanasia Wayne in America,” Lila sobbed. “If you don’t take that video down I’ll get my godfather Anthony Stark and Damian Wayne’s brother Timothy Drake to sue you! Marc I was going to introduce you and Nathaniel to Stan Lee. Now I’ll tell my godmother Simone Cheng to ban you from ever publishing anything again! And I’ll make sure my best friend Ladybug sues you for using her image without permission!”

She smirked as she heard gaps coming from the people around her. However, when Marc and Marinette started laughing uncontrollably she looked up at the school royalty.

“Are you just dumb or do you really believe that no one here knows how to use google?” Marc asked as he tried to catch his breath.

“Lila, how could you lie to us like that?” Alya asked heartbrokenly. She was looking down at her phone scrolling through google. Then she looked up and that heartbroken look did a one-eighty, her eyes filled with hellfire as she looked ready to tear Lila limb from limb. “HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT THAT MARINETTE NEEDED TO BE NICER TO YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE WAS JEALOUS OF YOUR CONNECTIONS, BUT YOUR NOTHING BUT A LYING BITCH!” She screamed. “MARINETTE WANTED TO DO NOTHING, BUT PROTECT US AND I TRIED TO TELL HER THAT SHE WAS IMAGINING THINGS!”

Alya collapsed into sobs and fell to her knees crying into her hands and her phone. Nino followed his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her trying his hardest to comfort her.

“Alya,” Marinette called gently.

Alya looked up at her tears still cascading down her face and fogging up her glasses. She took them off and rubbed them on her shirt so she could clearly see the girl she called her best friend.

“Alya I understand why you thought that she was telling the truth. After all, I’m an upcoming designer who has caught the eye of Gabriel Agreste, Audrey Bourgeois, Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Prince Ali, and many others and we have many famous people in our class. But I am not excusing you trying to wipe away my worries as jealousy didn’t hurt me, however, we’re both young we make mistakes and I’m willing to try again if you are,” Marinette said to her friend who nodded vigorously as her voice was caught in her throat.

Marc turned his gaze on Lila who had stayed silent through the exchange but was still confident that she could get away with this. “Oh don’t think we forgot about you Lie-la,” he sing-songy said. “We have some special guests just for you!” He made a sweeping motion to the front of the school.

There were many of the people Lila had just named in her rant and more of Marinette and Marc’s combined connections. Damian al Ghul Wayne, Athanasia al Ghul Wayne, and Tim Drake-Wayne stood there with another boy. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark were standing with Princess Shuri and his interns Peter Parker and Harley Keener. Famous writer, owner of her publishing firm, and secret head of the Cheng mafia family, Simone Cheng stood there with her arms crossed glaring at the girl who dared to try and hurt her niece and son. Jagged Stone had Fang's leash wrapped around his hand and his famous MDC original Eiffel Tower glasses on his head with Penny Stone at his side with a huge stack of papers. Clara Nightingale and Melody Song stood side by side matching glares on their faces. Prince Ali stood with an unknown boy next to him and his chaperone. The most surprising celebrity was Ladybug standing there with Cat Noir next to her.

Lila could stare in shock at the number of famous people that these nobodies knew.

“This is what in chess we call a hanging. Our move and you are going down to where even the devil can’t find you,” Marc called out to the frozen girl.


	4. Check Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's off with Lila's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full discloser I'm learning Romanian not Chinese so if any of the phrases are wrong tell me and I'll change them. I got all these phrases from language blogs and dictionaries. I hope you like the ending I worked really hard on it!

“You’ll visit your boyfriend, Damian huh? Your best friend is Athanasia huh? You’ll call me to sue Mari huh?” Tim asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Tt. I would never date this lying peasant when I have been in a monogamous relationship with Jonathan for nearly a year now,” Damian scoffed as he motioned to the boy next to him. “Also how dare this wench lie and threaten Dupain-Cheng! Dupain-Cheng is worth more than a hundred of you wench!”

“I’m your best friend? Tt, I would never be friends with a lying wench like this one. My best friend is clearly Damian and my only other friends are my family and a couple of others. You don’t deserve to even know their names aside from Dupain-Cheng,” Athanasia said haughtily. "Because at least Dupain-Cheng is actually my friend."

Tony removed his glasses and glared down at Lila. “I don’t know you, I am not your godfather, and I don’t like you. Marinette has made clothes for me and hung out with my kids, you don’t even deserve to speak her name,” Tony told the frozen girl.

Pepper marched forward with her briefcase and stopped before Lila. She snaps and Peter, Harley, and Shuri race forward. Harley holds the briefcase for Pepper as she opens it and takes out a stack of papers. “Lila Rossi you’ve been served,” Pepper said as she hands the papers to Lila. “You may not use the Stark name in anything you do or say. You may not claim to be connected to the Stark family or any of their partners such as the Potts, Hogan, Rhodes, Strange, Carter, Keener, Parker, Nebula, The Vision, or the Royal Family of Wakanda.” Pepper then gave a blood-thirsty grin before she closed the suitcase and took it back from Harley, then Pepper turned on her Christian Louboutin Round Chick Ultra Red Sole Platform Pumps and walked away like the queen she was.

Peter bounced up the stairs with Harley and Shuri on his heels and pulled Mari and Marc into a big bone-crushing hug. “Marinette, Marc, it’s great to see you guys again. Sorry we have to go but don’t worry we're in your court,” Peter cried happily.

Shuri and Harley also gave the cousin duo hugs before they went to stand next to Pepper and Tony again.

Penny stalked forward with the stack of papers in her hands, “Lila Rossi, Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and Melody Song are suing you for misappropriation of name or likeness or violation of the right of publicity as well as plagiarism. You may no longer use Jagged’s, Clara’s, or Melody’s name in anything you say or do, nor can you use mine, Fang’s, Antebellum’s, Ryder’s, Rock’s, MDC/Marinette’s, or Marc’s.” Penny then handed the papers to Lila and walked away, not looking back at the girl.

Lila looked at the many lawsuits in her hands and her eye started twitching. She then turned different shades of red as she tried to find some way to spin this in her favor. However, Prince Ali then came forward with the unknown boy and his chaperone next to him. He motions to the chaperone and she hands another stack of papers to Lila. “Lila Rossi you are from here now no longer to use the Prince’s name or the name of any of his charities in anything you do or say,” the chaperone explained.

Prince Ali then waved to Marinette and Rose, before calling Rose over. “Rose I know that you said that Lila had mentioned that I had taken her out on a date and I want to say that is not true in any way. Thanks to you introducing your girlfriend to me and explaining how your journey led you to her, I was able to come out to my parents,” Ali explained before pausing. “Rose I would like you to meet my betrothed, Balveer Nakul.”

“It is an honor to meet you, Miss Rose, Ali has told me much about you and the good you do,” Balveer greeted.

“It’s really nice to meet you too Balveer, when Mari and Marc are done tearing Lila apart, you, Prince Ali, Juleka, and I should go get André’s ice cream,” Rose squealed.

Simone stalked forward like a big cat going in for a kill, she stopped in front of Lila and even though she was shorter than the girl, she seemed to be looking down on her.

“Listen here you little Biǎo zi, my son and niece have gotten more done in their fifteen years than most ever get done. You are certainly a Èr bǎi wǔ girl if you think that you can threaten my family using my name. Did it even occur to you that Marinette and I have the same last name? I use my maiden name for my books and other work as a way of not letting Marc’s successes come from the fact that he’s related to me. If you even try to say that Marc and Nathaniel’s comic only got published because of me you can stop thinking that right now, they went to an entirely different firm and got published on their own merit!” Simone yelled at Lila. She then took a deep breath and seemed to get a second wind. “Nǐ zhēn ràng wǒ ě xīn. Messing with MY family, Nǐ huì hòuhuǐ de.”

Storming out of the school Simone pulled out her phone, it was time to call in a few favors to help deal with this little tǎoyàn de rén.

The only people left were Ladybug and Cat Noir and they both had looks of disdain on their faces when faced with Lila.

“Lila Rossi, I can truthfully say that you and I are NOT “best friends”,” Ladybug said adding finger quotes around best friends. “In fact, I think that the last time you saw me you claimed that you hated me.”

Lila opened her mouth to refute the claim when Cat Noir piped up.

“Oh and then there’s the fact that during Onichan you tricked me into leaving Ladybug alone to deal with her because you claimed to have hurt your leg, only for it to be just fine. Ladybug almost died because you tricked me into leaving THE FIGHT!” Cat Noir cried out.

Lila looked around the school trying to find anyone dumb enough into tricking back to her side, but everyone just glared or looked away. Seeing no way out of this she ran past everyone and out of the school already planning her revenge. Lila kept running until her cell phone rang, seeing that it was Gabriel Agreste she stopped and answered. “Hello Mr. Agreste, I was just about to call you. You see Adrien…”

“Miss Rossi, I do not care about your lies, this is just a call to inform you that you are fired. Also, you will be hearing from my lawyers, goodbye Miss Rossi,” Gabriel told her before hanging up.

She looked down at her phone and screamed, everything she had built had come tumbling down all due to those damn “royals”.

Back at the school, Marinette smiled down at the school. “Class is dismissed, go home,” She told them.

The school cheered before rushing out the doors. Marc’s and her connections smiled at them before shooting them a text that they would see them later. Ladybug and Cat Noir winked at the cousins before leaping off. Telling her friends that she would talk to them soon she pulled Marc, Nathaniel, Kagami, and Adrien into an alleyway where Ladybug and Cat Noir were waiting.

“Thanks for doing this Bridge,” Marinette told her cousin.

“Spots off,” Bridgette said. “No problem cuz, it was fun to be Ladybug. You’re sure that no one will notice the difference, right?”

Marinette took the earrings back from Bridgette and smiled at Tikki before replying to her cousin. “I’m sure the magic around the miraculous will protect your identity. Especially since we told the glamor to shorten your hair so that you would look identical to me.”

“Here’s your ring back Adrien,” Félix Culpa said.

“Thanks, Fé, I wanted to see Lila’s takedown, but it’s good to have Plagg back,” Adrien replied.

“It’s a good thing that you and your cousin look so similar and that the eyes always get changed when someone transforms,” Plagg commented as he rooted in Adrien’s jacket for cheese.

“I think that that was a great takedown especially since Lila was so baaaad,” Ziggy bleated from Marc’s hoodie pocket.

“Well, mom just texted me that she wants Marinette and I to come get in the car. So I guess we’ll see you guys later at Marinette’s for the sleepover right?” Marc asked the group.

After getting agreements from everyone the duo turned and walked over to the black, sliding in, shutting the door, and taking off.

Lila stormed down the street going over the multiple lawsuits she had just been slammed with when a black car with tinted windows pulled up next to her. "Get in," a female voice called to her. "Or else."

Lila got in the car and faced Simone Cheng, Marc Anciel, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "When they said we had mafia ties they weren't lying. You should never have messed with my family or honorary members such as Nathaniel, Adrien, Kagami, or the Couffaines. Bad things happen to people who mess with my family, but I'm a mother and I know how much mothers’ love their children so you get to live... for now," Simone explained. “If you ever show your face around here again Rossi, you won’t get a second chance. And if you try telling anyone about our little meeting, well who would believe the word of a known liar over a popular writer and her sweet family of bakers?”

The car pulled to a stop outside of Lila’s home. “Get out,” Simone whispered. Lila sprinted from the car and into her house. Slamming the door behind her she finally felt as though she could breathe again.

“Oh, Lila there you are. Great news I got word from the embassy I’m being moved to the Beijing embassy in China, isn’t that great!” Her mom said happily.

Lila froze and then her phone chimed. Pulling it out and looking at the message she suddenly blacked out.

“🟥♚ Check Mate 🟥♛”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To thine own self, be true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771466) by [Jade_Pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Pearl/pseuds/Jade_Pearl)




End file.
